


Covid-19

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry and Tom find out they are in quarantine together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 7
Kudos: 318
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Covid-19

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/pseuds/PaperWorlds) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Tom are trapped in quarantine together. :elmo: Either AU or canon compliant.

“This is ridiculous!” Harry exclaimed.

Tom looked up from his laptop. “What?”

“This quarantine!” Harry continued. “We’re stuck inside here for fourteen days! Fourteen days, Tom!”

“Yes,” Tom drawled. “Two weeks.”

Harry huffed. “Well - I don’t like it.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to like it, love,” Tom explained, patiently as though he was talking to a small child.

Harry folded his arms. “I’m not sick!”

“Neither am I, love, but it’s for the good of others. If you go outside and you get it, you might spread it without realizing.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Good of others? Did you, Tom Riddle, just say for the good of others?” 

Tom nodded slowly.

“The world really has collapsed! My evil boyfriend is doing something for other people!” Harry pretended to faint onto the sofa.

Tom couldn’t help it. He broke down into laughter. Harry was just too cute with his big green eyes and unruly black hair. 

“Harry, love,” he said, settling into the sofa next to his boyfriend. Harry leant his head on Tom’s shoulder.

“You realize it would be terrible for my reputation if I was seen out and about when everyone is supposed to be quarantined. I can’t allow myself to become a meme about stupid people out socialising.”

Harry looked up at Tom. “Of course that’s what it is, dear,” he cooed, and kissed Tom on the cheek.


End file.
